the trouble with getting married
by hipsterstepher98
Summary: when Tobias and Tris decide to get married, everything seems perfect. but is it really perfect? or is something going on a little deeper? Set five years after Insurgent.
1. Chapter 1

As I walk through the pit, I wonder why I haven't seen Tobias in two days. He always used to see me every day, at least. Then again, maybe he doesn't like me anymore? I don't know. I decide to go to his apartment. As I walk through the pit, I see Peter, Drew and Molly walking around, obviously drunk. I suppose I should have known. They get drunk every New Year 's Day. For the past five fucking years they have gotten drunk, every January the first. It is stupid. Oh well, it isn't my problem.

I arrive at Tobias' apartment within the hour, and knock on the door. He opens it, and says,

"Hey Tris, what can I do for you?" I realize that I just want to kiss him, to hold him, for him to be mine again. But all I say is,

"I miss you. I haven't seen you in two days. I know I might sound a little clingy to you, but I miss you." At this, he hugs me, and says,

"I've missed you too. I've been trying to figure out how to ask you something. Come inside." We go in, and I see clothes all over the floor. I wonder what all this could be about. He takes me into his arms, kissing me passionately. When he lets me go, I sit down, euphoria taking over me. He goes into his walk-in wardrobe, and comes out with his hands behind his back. He walks over to me, and asks me to stand up. I do, and he gets on his knees.

"Tris, my love, will you marry me?" He asks. It takes me by surprise. I thought he didn't like me anymore, and then he asks me to marry him. I don't know what to say. I love him, I truly do, but can I do this? This would mean dealing with my fear of intimacy, eventually. But do I love him enough for this? To marry him? I think so. So I say,

"yes, Tobias, oh, I would love to marry you!" so, grinning, he puts the ring on my finger, and kisses me, softly at first, and then more passionately. We sit there for a while, before I have to go back to work, to training initiates.

"I'll see you later okay?" I say as I walk out the door.

That night at dinner, I sit with Christina, and try to hide the ring, hoping to tell her about my engagement that night, but she sees it, and says,

"What's with the ring, Tris?" So I have to tell her.

"Tobias, umm, might have proposed," I say.

"REALLY?" she yells out.

"Yes, keep your voice down!" I hiss at her, "Now, I was going to tell you later, but since you know now, would you like to be my maid of honour?"

"Oh my god yes!" she says.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later, Tobias and I are sitting in bed, looking at dresses that I could wear, and he says,

"Tris, are you sure about this? I mean, you're scared of intimacy, so why would you want to get married?" the question catches me off guard. What if he's right? But then again, I love him. Don't I? I think I do. So of course I want to marry him. But if marrying him means facing my fear, will it really be that easy?

"Tobias," I say, "of course I want to marry you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that there isn't anything I want more. I'm just scared. That's it." At this, he takes me in his arms, and hugs me. Not like he usually does, but in a more loving way, one that almost makes me feel like there is nothing but us. Except he hasn't made me feel like that in about two months.

While walking to dinner, Peter comes up to me and starts talking to me.

"Hey, stiff, how's it going?" he says. He's obviously drunk, so I just say,

"What do you want Peter?" at this, he seems angry, and then back to being drunk.

"How about we go back to my apartment stiff, so I can show you?" he asks.

"Fuck off Peter, you're drunk. Besides, I have a fiancé." Is all I can say in reply. But walking away, I laugh. It's funny when Peter acts like this. As I walk into the dining room, Christina calls me over.

"Hey Tris, I was thinking, how about you wear this dress, with this headdress, and these shoes, and this makeup-" she says really quickly.

"Christina, calm down!" I say, hoping she won't get worse closer to the wedding, "The wedding isn't for another year and a half. You don't have to get exited yet." I really hope she won't be like this when it's actually time for the wedding, that would be terrible. As we sit down, Uriah and Marlene come over, and they're not being very subtle about the fact that they're together. It's actually rather disgusting. In my opinion. No one else seems to mind. They sit down, and Tobias comes over, and sits down next to me.

"Hey Beautiful." He says, planting a kiss on my cheek. This is about the most affection I let him show in public. Otherwise it just seems attention seeking to me. We eat dinner, and then we go into the arena. Tonight's the biggest dauntless night of the year, the night when the final of the fighting happens. Tonight, It's Peter versus Drew.


	3. the first fight

As we arrived in the Arena, Peter and Drew are getting ready in the corners of the arena. They were putting on dauntless fighting shirts when we walked in.

"This could be a brutal fight," said Tobias, "we should make sure it doesn't get out of hand." He's right. In this fight, you've got peter, who has hardly ever been beaten except by Edward, and drew, who will probably let him win, even though he's stronger than most of the other dauntless. I may bet 20 credits on Peter, just because Drew will let him win.

"I'll be right back." I say to the group, kissing Tobias on the cheek as I go. I walk to the betting station, and bet 20 credits toward Peter winning. As I walk back, I think about the wedding, and what it will be like. I imagine Tobias and me, twirling in an imaginary circle. I imagine a dress that even the amity would be jealous of. But then I got back to the arena, with Tobias and Christina and everybody. Just in time, too, because when I get there, Peter and Drew are in the middle of the arena, shaking hands. Then they back off, and start circling. This is where it gets interesting. Just when Drew tries to throw a punch, Peter ducks, and kicks him in the back, sending him sprawling. Drew turns around, as the crowd starts to cheer. He has a determination in his eyes. As he starts toward Peter, he gets faster, and when he gets to Peter, punches him in the jaw. Peter backs up a little and Drew uppercuts him, right in the rib. Then, he grabs Peter's head, and slams his head against his knee, nearly breaking his knee. Then, while Peter is on the ground, he brings his foot back and rams it into Peter's ribs, breaking at least one. Then he walks away, through a door. Even Peter didn't deserve that. I run into the arena with everyone else, but I'm the only one who gets close to him. I lift him onto my shoulder, and take him to the hospital.

"Just put him down there." Says the nurse, pointing to a bed. I put him down, and look at him. He really is quite attractive, for an asshole. Just as I turn to walk out, he grabs my wrist.

"Stiff, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I brought you up here after your fight." I reply, turning to face him.

"Why though? Don't you hate me?" he asks.

"Not exactly, Peter. I hate some of the things you have done, but not you. And not even an asshole like you deserves a beating like that," I reply, "now, go to sleep, you need to heal Peter."

As I walk out, I look back, to see he's staring at me. I really feel bad for being so bad to him all these years. I walk home, to Tobias, and he asks,

"How is he?"

"He's fine, a little hurt, but alright," I reply, "come on, let's go to bed." We go to bed, and hug for a little while, before he says,

"Tris, how would you like to get over a fear?"


	4. the sixth fear

Do I want to? The answer is simple, yes. But can I do it? I think so. All I say is,

"Tobias, are you asking to have sex with me?" I think the question caught him off guard. I don't think he expected me to ask that. He seems almost taken aback. When he answers, it's rather slow, and deliberate.

"Tris, what else would I be asking you? I love you Tris, and we're going to be getting married soon. We might as well." He says. I debate quickly in my head. If I do this, I will get over my fear, but if I don't, I may lose him forever.

"Yes, Tobias, oh, yes, I would love to." I say. He grins like a small child, and moves closer to me. He puts his hands around me, his hands just above my arse. I put my hands up the back of his shirt, so I can feel the muscle that's there. I start pulling his shirt over his head, so I can see his abs, and body. He starts pulling my shirt off, and when it reaches my breasts, stops, and starts squeezing them. When he continues to pull the shirt up, I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding. He pulls the shirt all the way over my head, so my body is fully exposed except for my bra. I start inching my hands towards his pants, hoping that's what he wants. At the same time, he starts moving his towards my bra strap. He tries to undo it, but it undoes from the front. So he rolls me over, and sits over me, undoing the strap. When he pulls the bra off, he just looks at me, before saying,

"You really are beautiful Tris." I wish I could believe him. I wish I was beautiful. Instead of voicing al this, I simply grab the belt loop in his pants and use it to pull him closer to me. When I do, I start kissing him, and inching my hand down his jocks. When I feel something big and warm and hard, I close my fingers around it. When he gasps, I start moving my hand around. Soon, he pulls his pants and jocks down to reveal to me throbbing dick. I pull my pants down, but not my panties, just to tease him. As I do this, his dick becomes even harder and longer, so I grab his waist, and put it in my mouth. As I start sucking, I move my tongue over it, to try and give him more pleasure. It tastes almost like sweat, and something I can't describe, almost like what I imagine penetration. As I suck, he moans, and starts playing with my tits. I suck harder, and he literally grabs a pillow and bites. This continues for about another 5 minutes, before suddenly, a warm, thick liquid floods my mouth. As I swallow out of instinct, he pulls out of my mouth, and goes down on me. He licks, and then he sucks my clit, and he does with his mouth what I just can't with my fingers. When he comes back, he inserts his dick into me, and it hurts a little, but then I feel a rage of pleasure. He goes in and out for a little while, before pulling out just before he came. He got cum all over me, but it was worth it.

"I love you Tris." He tells me.

"I love you too Tobias." I reply.


	5. the break up

"Well, what was it like?" asked Christina. I was seriously starting to regret telling her about last night.

"It was good, I suppose. Hurt a little at first though," I replied, "now stop asking questions. Eat your breakfast." As we started eating our cereal, I noticed four coming into the dining hall. When he came over, he sat next to me, looked over at me, and kissed me. Not on the cheek, but full on the lips. This was bad. Not only where we in public, but he also seemed to be intoxicated. Again.

"Tobias, we're in public!" I told him.

"And? It's not like we're in Abnegation anymore." He said. This was bad. If he thought that just because we had sex last night that I would just throw away my instincts then why was I marrying him?

"Tobias, I don't like public affection! You know that." I told him. He seemed hurt then. As I watched him walk over to Zeke's table, I realised that we were arguing. For the first time. Was this bad? Or would this just help us grow together. I didn't know. In any case, it was my day off, so I went to the hospital to see Peter. I wanted to see how he was doing, and I also wanted to see if he and I could become friends. I just hated fighting with people all the time. So I went to the hospital, to find Drew and Molly there, talking to him. I was just about to walk away, when I heard Molly say,

"Stiff, come over here a second." So I walked over, and saw that Peter's condition has gotten worse. He seemed to have developed a fever overnight, and he seemed like it was just gonna get worse.

"Peter, are you okay?" I asked. He opened his eyes then. As he looked at me, I felt something almost like pity.

"Not exactly, Stiff. But I did want to thank you, for bringing me up here." That surprised me. He hadn't ever thanked me or anyone as far as I could tell.

"Peter, why would I have not have?" I ask. As soon as I ask it, I know the answer. Because we hate each other. Simple as that. But do I really hate him? And does he really hate me? Judging by the way he kept looking at me, he didn't. But could I accept that? I suppose I could.

"Because you hate me Stiff." He replies.

"No I don't Peter. I did once, maybe, but not anymore." I say. And I mean it. I really don't hate him. I think I actually might have started to like him then.

"Good," he says, starting to smile, "Because I want to be friends. How about it Stiff?" I thought about it. I really did. But it didn't take me long.

"Yes Peter. I would love to be friends with you. But please stop calling me stiff. My name is Tris." I tell him.

"Great!" he replies. Just then Tobias walked in.

"Tris! What are you doing with these three?" he asked, still drunk.

"Tobias, they are my friends." I told him. He didn't like that. He came over and grabbed my arm. I pulled away, and he slapped me. When he did that, I just said,

"Tobias, that's it! The weddings off, you can go and find someone else to marry!" and stormed off.


End file.
